I Would Do ANYTHING For you
by mangachic62
Summary: "I only ever wanted you Kaoru" he whispered into my neck. i pushed him away and stared deep into his eyes. "you'll have to try harder than that butch" i said harshly. "oh i will butter babe" his arms snaked around my waist again. "I would do any thing for you".
1. the beguing

Yay meh first fanfic ^.^

Kaoru: and hows that a good thing?

Momoko: Koaru that's mean!

Miyako: yeah kaoru! You shouldn't be mean!

Kaoru: well you would be acting the same way if you knew who the pairing was!

Butch: ohhhhhhhh Kaoru-chan were are you my love.

Kaoru: speaking of the devil -.-

Butch: im happy with being the devil as long as your my angel 3

Meh: eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh your so cute together!

Miyako: awwwwwwwww she's right!

Momoko: well I don't see it.

Butch: come on Kaoru-chan lets go to the beach im just dieing to see you in a bik-

Kaoru: SAVE ME! (run's away)

Butch: wait for me my dear (run after her)

Me: Well now that's over, momoko if you please?

Momoko: RIGHT! Mangachic62 dosnt own nothin but da plot!

Me: thank you now on with the story!

_I Would Do__** ANYTHING**__ For You_

Kaoru's/Buttercups pov:

It was a sunny day in towns vill. Every thing was peaceful and quite and a younge beauty was sleeping peacefully in her bed until. . . "KAORU! GET OUT OF BED!" yelled the mother of the teen that went by the name of Kaoru. " yeah I am getting up" mummbled the raven haired beauty. She groggedly got out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. She splashed a hand full of cold water on her face just to make her fully awake instead of half. She looked into the mirror and monned at what she saw. " man I keep looking girlyer every day" she gronned annoyed at how only yesterday momoko and miyako were pointing that out to what seemed like the whole world. But not even she could ignore it she was "drop dead gourges" well that is what evereybody at school stated her as. She hoped into the shower and then got out and put on a simple light green t-shirt, yellow jeans and black conversers and not to forget the PPGZ belt. Kaoru waled down the stairs and grabbed her bag and some money. "have a nice day at school honey" sang her mother "I will try" as kaoru exited her house she swore she could her her mum giggling but she just shrugged it off and left.

"hey Kaoru what are you gonna get?" asked a very couriouse momoko. They were currently at 'The Sweet Star' coffee shop orrdering breakfast."um just a choclate muffin will be fine thanks" the coffee lady nodded and went to go get the teens muffin."wow we really should spend more time together, I mean it's been month since we did any thing as a group" signed miyako. "I know right" I agreed. "I KNOW" yelled momoko in a squeaky voice"we should go shopping"she sang."NO WAY AM I GOING SHOPPING WITH YOU TWO!" I shouted. "fine we will think of something at lunch" grummbed momoko. We grabbed our food and walked to school in silence not knowing we were being watched.

It was already 8:40 by the time we arrived. In other words 'detention'. Though I don't really mined 'detention' after all it's just extra time for sleep. 'man I love sleep so much' I thought to my self as the teacher blattered on about some new student that were getting some time durring the week. I was looking out the window just watching the buttercups around the school flag. They were just smoothly swaying in the wind. It was so. . . so. . . peacful. . ."MISS MATSUBARA!" yelled her science teacher causing her to snap out of her train of thought."what?" kaoru replyed dryly, "were you even listening?" the teacher asked while shaking her head and rubbing her temples."no, not really"kaoru spoke in a bored tone. The thing is kaoru never needed to listen she was already one of the top students of coaurse not as smart as momoko or miyako but she was thired smatest in her year. "well please just listen for a change and mabye you could learn something" the teacher replyed in a 'I give up' tone. Even though kaoru was told to listen she just shruged it off and stared out the window again. 'hey whats that?' was all she could think as she saw a limo pull out infront of the school. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw what steped out or should she say who steped out. 'it can't be'.

Meh: well that's the first chapter done. Hope you enjoyed and I shall try update weekly and I will make sure the chapters are no were neer as short (insert star eyes and proud stance) well see you next week.

Momoko: bye!

Miyako: bye, arigato!

Kaoru: HELP ME!

Butch: Kaoru-chan stop running from me your gonna make me sad D:

Kaoru: GOOD! =_=

Butch: come on kaoru-chan D:

Kaoru: GO TO HELL! =_=

Butch: I know you don't mean it ;D

Me and miyako: ehhhhhhhhhhh, so cute!

Momoko: still don't see it. . . any way bye!


	2. the new students

Hey guys thanks for the reviews :D

Kaoru: so whats gonna happen now?

Meh: hehehe it a secret ;D

Kaoru: (snaches story and reads it).

Me: .A. oh no.

Kaoru: (gose pale)

Me: (starts backing away).

Kaoru: (glares at me) THERES NO WAY YOU PUTTING THIS UP FOR OTHER TO READ!

Me: (running away) I ALL READY HAVE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaoru: (starts chasing me)

Momoko: (gose pale) a-any wa-y um r-r-r-read-d the chap-pter. Manga-achic-c62 dosent-t-t own ppgz-z-z she-e only owns-s-s the um pl-l-lot.(faints)

I Would Do ANYTHING For You

Chapter 2:

Kaorus pov

'It cant be' I stared at the limo to find butch and his brother get out. Butch as in the butch, from the rowdyruff boy for gods sake! I blinked a few times and turned around to find all the girls staring out the window with lust.

All of a suden the class room door slammed open and in came the vice princible. His long grey beard was being stroked by his slim hand. His eyes were closed and he called for my teacher. The teacher told us to stay seated. And I assure you the only reason people didn't go crazy was because every one was looking out the window either in lust or in anger.

But I was just looking at them in shock. I just cant believe their here, it, it just dosnt make sence. I mean they were missing for 3 bloody years and all of a sudden they just show up as if they can just own the school! Nah uh not gonna happen! They are not taking the pride from me cause im not gonna let them!

Butche's pov

Me and my brother brick and bommer got out of our limo and looked around at the high school around us. It wasn't any thing like a privet school in x-iose it was more avrage but still good enough to be classed as a privet school.

It been 3 whole years since me and my brother have been back in towns vill. Ever since we left or as my brother call it 'running away' we where taken in by the x-iosens.

The x-iosens are the people that run x-iosen it's a place were only descendants of the god of x-iose can go. The thing is we where mistaked for descendant because our dna is the same as the powerpuff. And that mean they are descendants of x-iose but my brother and I are only alowed to stay at x-iose if we bring back the airs to the gods of x-iose the only problam is the airs are… the ppgz.

I mean pinky and ditzzy are a piece of cake but my butter babe is one hard nut to crack or in this case return. But the hardest part is trying to find out who they are. All we know is they go to this school but that's about it.

We waited at the front of the school for about ten minutes until an old man with a white beard came to lead us to our classes. " ok boys I hope you don't mind but we have pick out you all an escort each That way you don't get lost". He keept blabbering on for about twenty minutes. In the mean time I was looking around at the spirits flowting around everywere. Iv never seen so many many spirits in one place other than in x-iose. It definatly a sign that the airs are here. I could see that my brothers had notcied aswell.

The old man stoped and turned to a door and handed me and boomer a piece of paper with our school schedules. Me and boomer stared at the old man and then at brick. " don't worry about your brother, he's in a different science class then you to". Then the door slamed open and we were told to come in.

As we entered we heard all the girls screaming and running up to us and asking us all these pointless questions. That didn't really supries me but what did is that there were to girls that didn't scream or giggle or even look at us. On was blone and didn't really intrist me. She just looked like she was to shy to come up to use. But the other girl was simply… beautiful.

She had raven hair and looked a lot like my buttercup. Though for some strange reason she was looking at something and it even seemed as if she was playing with it and talking to it. Mabye just mabye she could see the spirits. I could tell there was something about her that the spirits liked because she was surrounded by them. Just maybe she's buttercup?

" GIRLS! SIT DOWN NOW!" yelled the teacher. As if scared all the girls ran to their seats. " now butch jojo and bommer jojo I belive?" we nodded and the teacher continued. "ok now as explained by mr takio you will have a guid. bommer jojo your guid id miyako. MIYAKO PLEASE RAISE YOUR HAND" screeched the teacher. The bloned girl from before raised her hand and bommer smiled sweetly earning squeals from almost all the girls. Boomer walked over and sat next to miyako and the teacher continued. "KAORU!" shouted the teacher the raiven girl from before stoped whispering to the air and raised her hand. I smirked as did boomer I also earned a squeal from the girls. I walked over to kaoru and sat next to her. I slightly moved closer to kaoru and placed my hand on her lower back. My smirk turned into a grin as I saw a deep red shade spread across her face. Until… SMACK "ahhhhhhgggggggrrrrrrrrrrr" I moned in pain at the spreading pain spreading through my face "TRY IT AGAIN AND YOU WOULD HOPE YOUR NOT PLANING ON HAVING KIDS WHEN YOUR OLDER!" she yellde hile still standing up in her punching position. I stared at her and looked at her red face not sure if it was blush or just red from anger. "kaoru what am I gonna do with you" signed the teacher as all the girls gathered around be asking if they could kiss it better. "im fine" "just leave me alone". I do admit I am kinda steamed at the idea of being punch by a girl.

Well how was it?

R&R people.

Butch: KAORU! How could you punch me D:

Kaoru: hey shes the one making the story!

Miyako: well I think it was intresting~

Momoko: hey where was i!

Me: don't worry just wait and see in the next chapter! Bye~


	3. short lunch break and unraveled secrets

Hey guys! Im really sorry about my last chapter ^^' I kinda rushed it and didn't check the spelling. And there were so many times were it was 'to' instead of 'two' and lots of random letters in random spots. Really sorry. But exams are over so I should have more time to write and check over it.

Miyako: enjoy the story!

Kaoru: mangachic62 don't own nothin!

Momoko: other than the plot.

Me: yeah! :D enjoy!

I Would Do ANYTHING For You

Butch's pov

Lunch, cafeteria

I can't belive she hit me! I mean sure maybe I shouldn't of done that but still SHE HIT ME! "hey butch, you ok?" asked brick. I snaped out of my train of thought and got back to eating my pasta. "yeah im fine" I mummbled. "don't worry brick, he's only upset cause a girl punched him in the face"stated boomer. "Ohhhh I was wondering how you got that mark" he laughed. I slamed my hands on his and hissed "its not funny" he just starred at my hands waiting for me to move them.

"hey brick!" yelled a red head from the other side of the room. My brothers and I looked at the girl and her friends. I could see boomer smile at bloondie from science, brick blush at the red head and I just smirked when I looked at a certain raven haired girl.

"hey momoko, miyako and kaoru" boomer greeted. "hi boomer-kun" miyako chirped. Man I don't belive kaoru is here. Maybe she came to appologise? "don't you dare come near me or I will kick you in the place the sun don't shine" kaoru hissed. Haha maybe not…

"so brick shouldn't we head off to our classes?" momoko giggled. "yeah sure" brick laughed. " oh miyako, could you show me where my classes are?" boomer asked. "oh right I almost forgot about me having to show you around" miyako laughed nervously.

The two pairs walked out of the cafeteria. So its just me and kaoru huh. Good I smired evily and grabed her hand and pulled her out of the cafeteria.

Kaorus pov

That basterd thinks he can just take my hand and lead me away from my food time grrrrrrrr he has some nerves. I struggled trying to get him to let go of my hand but it seemed he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon."WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME YOU PERVERTED BASTERED!" he didn't reply he just kept heading strait until we when outside the caferteria."so why did you bring me out here?" I huffed annoyed that he toke me away from my to be lunch.

"well I cant do any thing to you if theres witnesses everywere now can i?" he smirked evily and stared into my wide green eyes. I intently froned when he rapped his arms around my slim waist. His face inched closer to mine and I could feel his cool breath on my lips.

"so kaoru have you ever heared of buttercup?" he said suddenly changing serious (wow I never would of thought I would see the day) my eye widened even more if posible. I gulped slowly and I knew I had been uncovered. There was no point hiding it. It was to late… I did something I would probly regret for my entire life. I . . .

CLIFF HANGER! Don't worry youll find out what happens soon.

And again sorry about any bad spelling, grammer or the shortness of this chapter and the previous chapters.

PPGZ+RRBZ: SEE YA NEXT TIME! R&R.


	4. crying in public isnt always so bad

Yo, thanks for your reveiws C:

Miyako: yeah you guys are really sweet!

Momoko: mmm sweets. . .

Kaoru: GET TO THE STORY ALREADY! I WANNA NO WHAT I DO!

Meh: yeah yeah we get it…

Butch&boomer: mangachic62 dose not own any of us!

Brick: yeah she only owns the plot!

Kaoru: thank god.

Meh: grrrrrrrrrrrr

I Wuld Do ANYTHING For You

Kaoru's pov

I can't believe im gonna do this but I have to. I looked around to see who was there and to my luck mitch was at his locker.

You see mitch is my best guy friend he has brown hair, big brown eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red skull on it and black skin tight jeans with red converses. Any way back to my plan.

I fell on my knees and was begging butch not to tell anyone I also did the one thing I HATE doing. I stared to cry. Whith the tear flowing down my face I looked up at butch to see him whith large shocked eyes. He kneeled down infront of me and forced my head to look at his eyes "kaoru whats wrong? In fact I don't care just please stop crying". At this I just cryed harder.

"YOU BASTED! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAORU!" I heared mitch yell. I tured my head to see mitch full with rage. I think the whole school heared that cause next thing I know all the boys came running out of the cafeteria and started chasing the already fleeing butch.

"hey kaoru! Are yo ok?" yelled miyako and momoko screamed in usision. I wiped away the tears and got of the marble floor. I frowened when I saw brick and boomer tailing behind them."no im not ok" I hissed "the jojo brothers know our secret" I glared at them as miyako and momoko turned around.

"is that true? That you only came here to find out our identitys?" miyako said os she was on the verge of tears."no miyako we can explane" boomer replyed. "get away from me! Miyako yelled as she ran away "now look what you did!" screamed momoko. As momoko ran after miyako boomer and brick glared at me.

"im going to kill butch" brick mummbled "agreed" boomer mummbled darkly. Next thing I know somebody hit me on the back of the head and I fell to the gound listening to boomer and brick shout at butch and every blacked out.

Next day

Bricks pov

Man butch is so dead not only did he make the girls hate us but he just nocked kaoru out! "come on guys we gotta get the other girl so we can complete our mission" butch grummbled. I don't think hes to happy about locking kaoru in his bedroom. "he is right, besides weve already taken 1 day and the leader wont be very happy if we waste any more time getting the girls back to x-iose" boomer stated. "I guess your right" I signed.

I got ready for school and put on a red t-shirt with a white fist on it, a pair of black track suits, red air nikes and my traid mark red cap. As I headed to school I saw bloss- I mean momoko. She was wearing a red skirt, a light pink singlet, black mary-janes and her big red bow.

I ran after her and tackled her into some near by bushes. I covered her mouth with a white cloth that had chloroforn on it after a couple of minutes she was knocked out cold. "im sorry momoko"

I was carrying her bridal style to my house where I went inside and placed her on my bed. "two down one to go" I turned around to find butch leaning on my door frame. "speaking of which, where is boomer" I asked puzzled.

"if im right then he should be getting blondie from school" he replyed dryly."oh god I forgot to phone the school to tell them where leaving!" I yelled. I started to paninc trying to find my phone."don't worry about it, boomer did that about an hour ago" butched said while walking to his bedroom probaly to check on buttercup/kaoru. "hm he so digs her" I whispered."I HEARD THAT!" he yelled back."GOOD!" I laughed back.

Boomers pov

I walked around the school courtyard to try find my miyako. Last I saw her she was walking to school unfortunatly she was surrounded by her fan boys. So I couldn't do anything.

I walked around for what seemed like ten minutes until I saw her sitting on the bench probaly waiting for momoko and kaoru.

I walked up behind her and placed a white cloth on her mouth like how brick told me I waited a couple of minutes until my angel was out cold. I lifted her up and carried her back to my house and put her gently on my bed.

"well now we have all three powerpuffs we should head off to x-iose" I said knowing that my brothers had already walked into my room."ok then, lets go" brick mummbled.

6 hours later

Butches pov

We finally arrived at x-iose and had already taken the puffs to our rooms that's right OUR rooms. It was just the only problem was I cant do anything to my butter babe until she wakes up. Only cause im not that kind of person no matter what my brothers say.

I was curranly sitting on my bed stroking kaorus sleeping head. 'shes so cute when shes sleeping'I thought to myself. She groned alittle bit when I stroked her hair. Probaly from me touching the bruise from when I hit her on the head whith a wooden chair.

She was wearing dark green pajama pants with dark and light pink flowers on them and a simple light ping singlet whith a dark green outline. And no I didn't change her my masters daughter did. Man shes lucky…

All of a sudden I was sent flying of the bed with a searing pain spreadind through my chest "im guessing your awake my dear kaoru?" I said with a smirk. "where the hell am i!" she yelled "and how did I get in these clothes!" she stopped shouting and I noticed a blush spread through her face.

"you didn't!"she yelled in a embaressed tone. I started to laught and replyed "now kaoru you really think that my brothers would let me change you? And relax you at your new home x-iose" "don't you mean X-iose?" she said with her blush slowly fading. "No its x-iose it dosnt have a capital letter" I pointed out in my smart ass tone.

"any way now your awake, I can do what I have wanted to do in a long time" I smirked evily and climed onto the bed and grabed her waist and pulled her onto my lap. Her whole face turned crimson. I inched my face closer to hers and to surpries she didn't push me off. I pressed my lips agaisnst hers and snaked my arms around her waist. We were kissing for a good 20 seconds until I placed my hand on her lower back which caused her to snape out of shock and push me off the bed… again."PERVERT!"she yelled and then the door opened and in walked. . .

CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHA im so evil C:

Kaoru: IM GONNA KILL YOU! (starts chasing meh)

Everyone: BYE!

Meh:help me!

Kaoru:your so dead!

Meh if you don't stop chacing me then I will make butch do more pervy thing to ya!

Kaoru: (stops) screw you…

Everyone: BYE! Again…


	5. they did that for us?

Hi guys! :D sorry I haven't updated in like way over a week so to make up for it this chapter is gonna be really long! Enjoy!

Kaoru: mangachic62 owns nothin!

Meh: I do! I just don't own ppgz! i wish I did D:

Butch: who doesn't :D

Meh: k on with the story!

Kaorus pov

As I pushed butch off the bed a man in at least his 40 walked into the room.

He had blonde hair, blue eyes. He was wearing a blue robe, black leather shoes, white dress shirt and navy blue pants.

"hello butch, I hope I wasn't interrupting any thing?" he said, his voice was a lot like miyako's, it was polite and bubbly yet warm and sweet. "no not really" butch spoke while rubbing the back of his neck. "good because I need to borrow the princess. My eyes widened in shock, he couldn't possibly mean me. Could he?

"fine, king veon" signed butch. Veon came over to me and grabbed my hand gently and lead me out of the room and into what seemed like a large ball room.

The walls were white and the floor was white marble. There were three thrones and each had a flag behind it. The one on the left had a blue flag, the one in the middle had a pink flag and lucky last the right had a green flag. The blue flag had a golden wave patten on it, pink had golden fire and green had what looked like earth patterns.

(im to lazy to describe the rest of the room so use your imagination! :D) "ah you must be princess kaoru, right?" a man wearing the same as veon except it was red appeared from be hind the red throne. He had pink eyes and orange hair like momoko. "look here I have no clue what you guys are talking about" I signed being slightly frustrated. The two men started to chuckle.

"your so much like your father" veon laughed. 'my father? What has he got to do with this?' "ah princess your father has everything to do with this" stated the red one. 'can he read my thoughts?' "yes we can actually" smiled veon. Suddenly a man in green walked in he looked like… me? He also looked like veon and the red dude but his hair wasn't all neat and brushed it was scruffy and messy. He was holding momoko and miyako and told them to go to were I was. "hi kaoru!" shouted momoko. "why are we here?" miyako questioned. "we need to tell you girls something very important" veon stated with a blank face. "fist tell us who you are and why did you kidnap us?" momoko demanded.

*Sign* " fine, I guess it would be rude. im king veon the king of water and air" veon spoke. "im king ceon the king of fire and electricity" the red king spoke. "and last but not least im king zeon the king earth and flora" the green king spoke with boredom.

Ceon cleared his throat and started to talk " and as for the reason your all here, well lets put it this way veon, zeon and I are brothers and 16 years ago our wife's the goddess of our elements had one beautiful girl each, but as protection they were sent away into a small humble city called towns vill, these girls were taken in by other parents and raised as there own not knowing one day they would return home to save their people" he stopped and stared at us.

Our eyes widen."no way" I muttered under my breath. "yes that's right our beautiful daughters are you three. And you guys are the only airs to the throne ever since your mothers left to go back to heaven" zeon spoke with such a fatherly glint in his eyes.

"Dose that mean we have powers other than our powerpuff girls z forms?" miyako asked veon. "yes my deer little miyako" he smiled and went to hug her. Next thing I know momoko is being hugged by ceon, miyako is being hugged by veon and my father zeon is simply smiling at me "like father like daughter, aye zeon" laughed veon.

"I guess she got her stubbornness from her mother and everything else from me" zeon laughed. "any way, its probably best you guys go get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you" ceon stated.

A lady with long brown curled hair and big grey eyes wearing a traditional black and white maids outfit entered the room. "this is a-dell your maid, she will be assisting you all back to your rooms. She is also mekos daughter" veon welcomed a-dell. "by the way meko was our father, he was the original king of x-iose along with his brother gereko" ceon stated

'hm smart ass' "I would watch your daughters attitude brother" ceon laughed "the attitude she inherited from you is gonna get her in the world of hurt" he laughed again. I gulped a little afraid of what they could do.

a-dell lead us to our rooms first dropping off miyako with boomer, then momoko with brick. Only I was left and I really didn't want to go back to butch. "so why do we have to share rooms with our counter parts?" I asked the annoyance showing in my voice. She started to giggle "it may seem like they only like you as toys but they really do love you" I started to blush at the thought."you see they spent all there time here trying to get stronger so they could get stronger…" she stopped walking and I looked at her she was staring into space with a glimmer in her eyes.

" I remember them training… they never always pushed their body's to the limit and even more. To watch someone do something like that make me think how much you mean to them… and what they would do for you… it, it was… just so… so… loving…" my face turned to a bright crimson color. 'they would do that for us?'. "you must mean a lot to them… and I hope you know that" she whispered. "I never thought of it that way… I just never thought that they would do that for us" I whispered. It was the truth I never thought butch would ever do something like that for me. 'Maybe just maybe I should try telling him that' 'what am I talking about he needs to try way harder to win me over, after all I am powered buttercup. I grinned and kept walking putting my hands behind my head. "as much as he has done it will take more than that to win me over" she giggled and then signed "I guess you did get your fathers stubbornness" she giggled as we kept on walking.

I walked into my new room to find butch laying on the bed. My eyes softened and I walked over to him and sat next to the sleeping ruff. I layed next to him and closed my eyes "thank you butch…" "no problem butter-babe" I opened my eyes and jumped when I found that butch had turned over and was now facing me with a large smirk plastered on his smug face.

I frowned at what he did and spoke "you do realize that you just ruined the moment, right" "I know but it was worth it" I raised an eyebrow at this "how so?"I questioned. "because now I can do this" he smirked once again and kissed me on the cheek. So as revenge I punched him in the stomach. He howled in pain and fell back onto the floor hitting his head and the sitting up while rubbing his now bruised head. "why are you so annoying?" I frowned and glared at the green teen. "and why are you so beautiful? Because it nature. Im meant to annoy you and love you were your meant to be pretty and be in denial" he smirked at my glare and I punched him square in the face sending him flying backwards and hitting a small desk "love you to butters" he winked.

"No wonder she beats she crap out of you" we turned to find brick standing in the doorway. "what do you want?" butch asked dumbly. "momo and miyako want kaoru to join them in getting ready for dinner, they said if you don't hurry they will pick the most girl yest dress they can find"

at that said I ran out of the room and brick shouted they were in his room so I turned right and ran towards momokos and brick room. I slammed the door open and saw them laughing at me. "see I told you she would get here quicker if we said that" miyako giggled.

Miyako, momoko, a-dell and me went to the dress room and when we entered I almost fainted "dresses so many dresses" my face went pail and miyako and momoko literally dragged me around the entire room (more like mall) trying on dresses and giggling while a-dell followed close behind making sure we didn't get lost.

In the end a hour had passed and it was eight o`clock. Momoko :

she was wearing a black knee-high dress with a thick hot pink ribbon wrapping around her waist, she had hot pink flats and cherry earing, necklace and bracelet. Her hair was down and curled with a hot pink headband and a fringe and two side bangs.

Miyako:she was wearing a light blue dress that was ankle length and got darker as it reached the bottom of the dress being midnight blue, it had long sleeves with the same effect of turning darker, she had a loose white rope around her waist that hung loosely in a bow at the back. She had dark blue high peep toes and light blue pearl earrings and bracelet with a silver chain with a large blue orb necklace. Her hair was in one long pony tail with blue pearls threaded in her pony tail.

Kaoru: (yes they got her to wear a dress) she was wearing a short lime green dress that ended at middle thigh. It has a thin dark green chain around her waist, she also had dark green leggings and lime converses. She had a dark green chain necklace and dark green emerald earrings. Her hair was brushed and had a lime green and black checked headband.

"I don't wanna wear this" I whined. "don't worry kaoru you look really pretty in that outfit" miyako cheered. "yeah, now come on were gonna be late!" momoko laughed while running to the dinning room "hey wait up!" I yelled back. 'I wonder whats gonna happen during dinner?'

Well that's it sorry for not updating in ages D: im so sorry!

Hope you liked it! Bye see you next time!

PPGZ&RRBZ : BYE!


	6. dinner

Sorry for not updating for awhile ^^'

Iv been a bit busy lately.

Boomer: mangachic62 doesn't own us, she just owns the plot, k?

Buthes pov

My brothers and I got changed into tuxedos matching our colors, and headed to the dinning room.

It has always been such a large Gothic themed room, having dark red walls and dark brown wooden flooring, not to mention the small windows that had a painting of a half moon and a wolf sitting on a cliff looking at spirits flying around in the night air. The table was large and grand, it was a dark oak and had a large cut out in the middle that was diamond and was a diamond glass panel that had the same pattern as the windows. The chairs where the same oak only with dark red felt lining. It was a grand room.

We were waiting there for at least ten minute before the doors opened and in came the three kings. They where wearing the same as what they usually wore. They sat down and we all waited in silence for the girls.

"boys we have something we would like to discuss with you before the girls arrive" spoke ceon. We replied with a simple nod. "well as the girls being our airs, goddesses and our daughters is quite amazing but they cant be all that alone" signed veon. "what are you saying king veon?" asked brick. "me and my brothers are not going to be around forever, and we need people to take care of our daughters, queens and goddesses. You are their guards but we need them to stay safe even when they are sent back to their spirit lands for example my daughter kaoru will have to one day go back to kurea the spirit land of earth and flora, momoko will go to jeneka the spirit land of fire and electricity and miyako will go to sekiova the spirit land of water and wind. But if their in a spirit land humans can not go there so how will they be protected. Its simple if you guy where to marry them then you would become kenekos which is the highest level of spirits after gods and goddess, in other words you would be able to go to the spirit worlds" by the time zeon was finished me and my brothers looked like giant red tomato.

I shrugged the blush off and then spoke up "but when you die wont you all turn into spirits?" they stared at me and signed "well yes but when we die we would only become comatras the lowest level of spirits, so our forms and powers will do very little if they are attacked, especially blood souls" ceon spoke with a stern voice. "whats a blood soul?" asked boomer stupidly. "good question boomer, blood souls are a very high ranking spirit they are like the… um… well there just spirits that eat other spirits. They kill other spirits and drain their blood then spread poison threw their victims body which slowly rips their flesh apart and finally the blood soul eats the spirits soul, it's a very painful process and nobody and I mean NOBODY has ever survived a blood soul attack. They are not exactly easy to kill either only kenekos and goddesses/god can kill them" ceon spoke in a spooky like tone.

The door creeped open and in came momoko, miyako and my beautiful goddess, kaoru. I blushed at her outfit, even though she was wearing legging under neath the dress it self was still really short. She looked stunning, I could see boomer and brick drooling over their loves as well.

"so boys? What will it be?" veon looked at us with a raised eye brow and a sly smirk. The girls sat across from us and looked at us with question, "well I guess im in" brick nodded. "me too" chirped boomer. Everyone had their eyes on me but I just blushed a deep shade and stared at kaoru. 'was I ready for this?' I gulped and nodded "I will do it, anything to protect the one I love" kaoru blinked a couple of times and stared at me. Waiters started flowing into the room with many trays of silver, they placed them on the table and pulled off the lids revealing plenty of amazing dishes. We all eyed them in Eu and then the waiters walked off. "well what are you waiting for? Dig in!" sang zeon.

3 hour later

Kaorus/buttercups pov

After dinner was over we all headed back to our rooms. But then it hit me, if me and butch share a room then we also have t-to sh-a-are a-a-a b-bed… I blushed a violent red shade and looked over my shoulder to see IT laying on our bed (yes I mean butch). Not only do we have to share a bed but… my face was a sticky pale white with a hint of red blush… 'we have to get changed in front of one another!' I turned around and looked at the ground shyly and started fiddling my fingers and twisting my feet a little bit and I quietly asked "um butch could you maybe turn around?" at this he sat up and stared at me with a large smirk plastered on his face.

"maybe I don't want to" he resorted, in rage I snapped out of my shy state "well, then we wouldn't want you to do any thing that you don't wanna do, now do we?" he smirked thinking he was victorious, at that I grinned and let the rage take over.

I grabbed a blue and white vase on the small bed side table next to me and watched his eyes widen bigger than the moon as he ducked when I throw it strait at him. Next I grabbed a alarm clock and saw him crawl away from the bed and under the small desk. I throw it at him hitting him in the head while shouting "PERVERT" he grabbed my legs and pleaded for forgiveness, "fine but you better not perv on me!" he nodded and jumped on the bed while smiling like a little puppy.

I turned around and got changed and put on the pajamas a-dell gave me before dinner, they where dark green with small watermelons on the pants and the singlet was simply the same dark green with a larger picture of a watermelon.

I turned around and found butchs back facing towards me, I could hear him cursing and saying that there's no fun when he cant even look at me, I picked up a green pillow and shouting "PERVERT".

He rubbed the back of his head and turned around whimpering and patting on the spot next to him. 'well I was planning on sleeping anyway' I signed and lay down next to butch and closed my eye.

He rapped his arms around my waist and pulled the blankets on both of us. He clapped his hands and the lights turn off and I started to fall into a deep slumber as he whispered romantic and sweet thing into my ear, and then I started to think about what a-dell had told me. Maybe, just maybe this wont be so bad, at that we both fell into a deep peaceful sleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

And chapter 6 done! (:

Miyako: awww that was so cute and fluffy at the end!

Me: I know!

Koaru: you mean we have to marry them! .A.

Me: maybe, maybe not.

Kaoru: what do you mean by that? TELL ME! =A=

Butch: now, now kaoru you just have to be a good girl and wait like everyone else.

Kaoru: SHUT IT YOU! =A=

Me: be nice to butch kaoru or else I might make thing happen to you. :D

Kaoru: you evil witch =A=

Me: oh come on kaoru im way more evil than that .A. at least give me some more credit!

Momoko: (sweat drops) well see you all next t-

Me: oh and a special thank to all of you that have reviewed! (: you all make me so happy just knowing that you like my story :D

Momoko: ok like I was saying -.- see ya next time! :D


	7. meet the dead yet alive, meko

Hi once again im updating.

Kaoru:gee im so exited

Me:whateva um… brick? If you please?

Brick: fine… mangachic62 owns the plot, a dog, cat, some guinea pigs and a cookie, and not us.

Momoko: enjoy!

That night 12pm

Zeons (kaorus father) pov

Wow last I saw my little princess it was when she was still learning to walk, man times pasted. I signed and walked into the garden.

It was late and the moon was shining on the rose bush that covered the large black, metal fence that raced around the large garden, I walked over to the white bridge in the middle of the garden and leaned on the edge and looked at the shimmering water below, the light pink Lillys were drifting slightly from the small currant and the ripples in the water made the moons reflection sparkly with light. A young girl walked up from behind me and leaned on the bridge and stared at the water with me, she then looked up at the sky.

"hello king zeon" she whispered softly in her shy nature voice, "why hello meko, what are you doing here?" I asked while lifting my head and staring up at the sky with her.

"I came back for a visit after all, I have nothing better to do, being half dead and half alive and all" she signed. We stared at the sky for another five minutes before she started to sing softly "Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now" I turned my head to find she had already vanished, 'I hope shes not her cause she knows someones going to die soon".

The next day 10am

Kaorus pov

I woke up to find a young girl around thirteen year old, sitting on the chair next to me, I jumped out of bed in surprise and screamed, waking butch up. He grabbed my waist in a protective position. "who are you?!" butch demanded, she didn't answer and just took a sip of tea. "answer me girl, you don't know what im capable of" at this she smirked and in a flash she had a Kusanagi in front of my neck. "shut it butch, YOU'RE the one that has no clue who their dealing with"she hissed. To be honest I don't think iv ever been so scared of a little girl. She lowered her kusanagi and sat back down and took another sip of her tea.

She looked so cute, she had long white hair that went down to her ankles, she was wearing a long white hooey, the hood it self was black with black cat ear, the left ear had a light pink rose. She also wore short white pants that folded at the bottom of the leg sleeve, they went to about half way down her thigh. She didn't wear shoes. The had a laced choker around her neck that had a bell. Her eyes were a really pale pink just like her rose.

"don't worry im not going to kill you guys" she stated. "then what do you want?" I asked trying not to quiver. "I have nothing better to do, so I came to visit my cousin"she said dryly. "and who would that be?" asked butch. "kaoru" she said blankly. "I never knew I had a little cousin" I stared at her for awhile until she replied "well you also don't know my name, age, and what I am or why I tried to kill you" "well then answer them" I replied to her. "the names meko, im 13 and I wasn't going to kill you I was just showing that I can" after that there was a silence, it was actually peaceful. But then she spoke again breaking the silence "oh and one more thing you should now about me, im half dead half alive" I stared at her before she sang

"Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now, wish right now"

"This is my melody, and it's just the raver's fantasy.  
'Cause I know if you're in love with me tonight,  
We're raving' through the night" next minute I new she was gone. "what a strange kid" I heared butch mummble into my neck.

'I guess so, but what dose she mean by shes half dead and half alive'

Bricks pov

Me and momoko woke up to hearing kaoru scream, "don't worry momo its probably just butch being perverted and stuff" I rubbed her shoulder to sooth the panicking momoko.

"hi there momoko" we turned to face a small young girl, "who are you?" momo asked. "the names meko, im your cousin" she said dryly. "I have a cousin?"momoko asked dumbly. She rolled her eyes and sarcastically spoke "no, im a pink and blue unicorn" at that I glared at her, "well now iv introduced myself to you and kaoru, I better go and say hello to miyako" with that said she sang,

"When I was just a child, I didn't know much about ya, ooh... ooh...  
I was just a child, I didn't know much about ya, ooh... ooh...  
Now I know, now I know, now I know oh oh ohh...  
Now I know, now I know, now I know oh oh ohh...  
I was just a child, I didn't know much about ya, ooh... ooh..." and she disappeared,

"im not sure if I want a cousin any more" momoko signed.

Miyakos pov

I woke up to find a cute little girl wearing an adorable cat jumper.

"hey miyako" she spoke with such dullness as if she was bored, "um… hi?" I asked nervously. "oh right, I should probably introduce myself, im meko. Im your cousin" she looked over at boomer and smiled, "hes much more hummble than the others" I blushed a bit. Well I got to go, at that she sang,

"We are flying high, saying farewell would be a lie.  
There´s no need tonight to spend a sleepless lonely night!  
We are flying high, there´s no way to say "Goodbye."  
You´re denying, why?  
I´ll be back and then you´ll be mine!" then she vanished.

Hey guys I know this is really short but is just a chapter based on my occ, besides the next chapter will make up for this, k bye!

Momoko: mangachic62 would like to thank you all for your reviews, favs and follows, thanks you.

Me: I really appreciate it guys ^-^ so thx and bye!


	8. dai and shou come to the rescue!

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in like foreva but iv been really busy and yeah…

Kaoru: I was wondering what happened to my family?

Me: 1 its your foster family and 2 all will be revealed.

Momoko: she owns nothing!

Me: not true! I own a COOKIE!

Brick: on with the story!

Me: yeah, yeah, im going

I would do ANYTHING for you

Kaoru pov

I was sitting on the large white sofa in the lounge room eating a doughnut (yes she may be a goddess/princess but she's still kaoru) I was looking at the room and everyone else in it, it was a simple large white room full of modern white furniture, and bright coloured pillows, momoko and brick were sitting on the white window seat chatting and eating candy 'geez how does that not surprise me' were as miyako and boomer were laying on the large, shaggy rug eating toast and watching the morning cartoons.

I was wondering what happened to 'foster' family, sure dai , shou, mom and dad aren't my real family but I still loved them as if they were.

Butch 'who was sitting next to me and eating a bowl of cereal may I add' had noticed my depression and so happened to move over closer to me, this aggravated me so i simple grabbed his bowl of coco pops and tipped it on his head, at this he sat there blinking dumbly. I heard boomer and brick laughing their asses off were as momoko and miyako were giggling.

I walked off to avoid butches tantrum, I walked around the castle looking at the ground as the light from the windows shined on me.

"what's wrong kaoru?" spoke a quiet voice, I tuned around to find meko standing there with a concerned face. Signing in depression I told her about my family and how much I miss them.

"wow it must be nice having a family even if their not your real family" she spoke in a sad tone, "yeah, but what do you mean by that?" this was odd the other day she said i was her cousin. So why is she saying this?

"I don't know what its like to have a proper family, cause you and miyako and momoko were never here" her eyes were starting to water, "huh? Didn't you have a mom or dad or something?" now this is getting really strange. "well I did have a mom and dad but my dad died of cancer when I was 10 and my mother was killed by a blood soul" she was on the verge of tears, wait a blood soul? Didn't butch tell me something about them last night? Oh yeah there those things that eat other spirits,

"wait a minute don't they only eat spirits?" I was really curious now especially cause butch told me all about different spirits last night. "yeah, my mom was a spirit, you see my mother was a life reaper, a spirit that can control others life's and were they go once they die, life reapers are just as powerful as gods and goddesses if not more powerful. There is only ever one life reaper at a time that is existent to the universe and unfortunately im the one life reaper" She signed at that and stared at the ground. "you say that like it's a bad thing" "yeah cause it sucks, sure I get to teleport and other cool stuff but it's a big responsibility and im one of the most wanted dead by the blood souls, any way I gotta go catch ya later" she started to sing

"I have died everyday waiting for you don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this  
One step closer" with that she vanished.

The Matsubara house hold

"MOM!" shouted a half asleep dai, "its been almost a week and she still hasn't come back" the teen was obviously sulking about the disappearance of his beloved little sister, another boy started running down the stairs while screaming "HE'S RIGHT MOM! SHES STILL NOT BACK!" the mother of the two signed and signalled them to sit down, they did so and stared at there mother "ok dai, shou I think its time I tell you" the boys exchanged glances and then looked back at their mom. "dears kaoru isn't coming back" she was almost crying at this. "WHAT!" the teens screamed. "WHY NOT!?" they were staring at their mother with teary eyes.

"well kaoru wasn't ever you sister, she was a foster child. It was given to us that we were to look after her until her true family would take her back" she showed them a form that showed this was true.

Their eyes opened in shock as they read that kaoru was really a princess/goddess, "don't worry boys she's gone to live with her father and momoko, miyako and some lovely boys" she giggled at the last part. Out raged dai (being the over protective big brother) slammed his fists on the table and started shouting "there is no way im letting baby sis live with a bunch of young, perverted men that could do things to kaoru!" he ran out the door shouting he was going to save her from this hell she was stuck in and bring her back here even if she wasn't his true sister.

Back to the small apartment, shou ran up stairs to get a large back pack and started putting food, maps, compasses and other items that would come in use and he slipped it on his back and ran after dai.

Dais pov

I was running as fast as I could to the place kaoru was meant to be X-iose I think it was. I started hearing foot steps behind me so I stopped and waited for about 5 minutes, to find shou had finally caught up, I noticed he had a large green back pack. "huff- man you-huff- can run-huff-fast" he was struggling to talk after running such a large distance in such a short period of time. "what's with the back pack?" I questioned him. At this he gained a large grin, "I brought food, maps and more so we can find this X-iose place" he sat down on the grass and started showing me the things he had brought.

After we had a snack break we started running towards a lake using the map as a guide, by the time we got there it was dark so we decided to camp there for the night. I hope kaoru's ok, I swear if anyone has touched even a single hair on her head then I will tear them apart limb from limb.

The next morning me a shou got up and had some food and continued our quest to save little sis, from the creepy pedos and weirdos that could harm her. "um… dai were are we?" I snapped out of my train of thought and looked around to find we were standing in front on a large castle, village city thing. "I think this might be it" I was expecting something more… creepy? Pedofileish? Evil lair maybe? But this was actually quit… cool.

All of a sudden a small girl with white hair and a kusanagi was sitting on the tall column that was on the right side of the large gate , "who are you and what do you want?" I saw shou blush in the corner of my eye, wow who would of thought shou was into the cute yet deadly type. "were her for my sister kaoru" I yelled up to her. She started to mumble a song,

"When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach so She ran away in her sleep And dreamed of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise Every time she closed her eyes"

with that said she was suddenly in front of me I stumbled back in amazement, "so your kaoru's foster family?" enable to speak from surprise I noticed shou mumbled a silent yes. She smiled at us "so im guessing you coming to 'rescue' kaoru?" me and shou nodded.

She started to giggle "what's so funny?" I asked annoyed that I was being laughed at, "oh its just that you should have come sooner, cause she's already been promised to wed butch" wait what did she just say! Theres no way im letting somebody marry my sis without my approval!

My face burned with rage as I jumped up and pushed pass the small girl, let me tell you this BIG MISTAKE , she grabbed me by the collar and slammed me into the ground, "im sorry but im not letting you take my only REAL family I have left away" I starred at her, what did she mean by that? My eyes widened dose this mean she's related to kaoru? I stud up and glared at her, she was just standing there with her kusanagi in her right hand, "don't make me hurt you, I don't really want to clean up the mess" she spoke with such a quiet yet deadly voice, as if she wasn't afraid of having to murder somebody, to be honest she's was pretty scary.

Kaorus pov

I was still walking around the castle finding thing that I didn't even know existed, did you know this place has its own private aquarium? I mean how cool is that!

Any way I was walking past the windows that look out onto the front yard, when I heard loud thud. 'Curiosity killed the cat' is what I was thinking as I tried not to look at whatever was going on outside, "screw it im not no cat" I whispered. I turned around to have my eyes nearly jump out of my sockets. DAI was outside fighting meko. I paused 'dai is fighting meko' "FUCK" I ran as fast as I could to get to the door and stop them, 'he's gonna get himself killed! omfg he's gonna die!'

I was running out the castle and through the gate, as I saw dai try to punch meko. She dodged it smoothly and blocked another punch with her kusanagi.

"STOP!" I screamed as I ran towards them I started feeling really weird and as I looked around there were rocks floating around me and there was a trail of cracked ground behind me, meko, shou and dai stared at me in shock. I stopped and looked at my hands, they were glowing green slightly and I know im buttercup and all but iv never seen anything like this, I looked into the small fish pond and my eyes opened wide, my eyes were glowing bright green.' What's going on' all of a sudden I had a sharp pain go to my head, it felt as if it was going to explode I clutched onto it and screamed in agony. I heard butch, shou, dai and meko scream my name I turned around to see them coming towards me but butch step out from behind me and in front of them,

'what's happening to me?'

Cliff hanger!

Kaoru: do you like seeing people in pain?

Me: no I just have a bad habit of making the main character either die or come close to death.

Kaoru: IM GOING TO DIE!?

Me: I didn't say that.

Meko: what happened to my family?

Me: well as I said your dad died, that part is actually from my experience and your mom? Well your just gonna have to wait and see.

Miyako: your dads dead?

Me: yeah… I did just say that

Momoko: awww that's really sad

Me: just to let you all know I don't like being pitied so don't say 'sorry' or 'I feel sorry for you'

RRBZ: mangachic62 would like to thank you for your reviews and is sorry for the late update, bye!

Me: c ya next time!


	9. new world?

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, iv been rereading and rewatching ouran high school host club for like the 8th time iv also had food poisoning

Miyako: oh you poor thing, how did you get it?

Me: chicken nuggets, im telling ya their evil -.-

Butch: on with the story I wanna know what happens to my kaoru!

Me: yeah, yeah. I don't own anything.

Kaoru's pov

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a hospital bed, 'god this place has everything' I stared dryly at the wall for a couple of minutes before i screeched in pain, my head was aching and sweat was pouring down my forehead. At this butch suddenly appeared next to me with meko, "ok, you hold her down, I hit her with a shovel" meko stated, I looked at them as if they were insane. WACK! "owwww, what was that for butch!" she screamed "don't joke around" he replied coldly. 'wow never seen him like this before' "that because he LOVVVVVVVVVVE you!" meko giggled, I noticed butches face turned crimson. WACK! "owwww" meko complained "is meko drunk or something?" I questioned curiously.

"no, she's just in a good mood" butch stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "whys she so happy?" this is just to weird. "cause your getting your powers!" she sang brightly. "POWERS! WHAT POWERS!" I screamed "ahhhrg!" I clutched my head in agony. WACK! "OWWWW, OK I GET THE OTHER TWO BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME THIS TIME!" meko spat. "because you made kaoru yell" 'I think they switched personality's' I sweat dropped at this.

"So what powers" I asked trying to change the subject. "well, you know how you're a goddess, well you don't actually get any powers until you unlock a certain emotion" butch stated darkly. "what do you mean?" I really don't get it, "YOU-ARE-GOING-TO-GET-YOUR-POWERS" meko said slowly as if she was talking to a three year old, WACK! "OWWWWWWWW! WHOULD YOU QUIT IT ALREADY!" she screamed, by this time butch had a red tick on his head (one of those thing that show someone's angry in animes/mangas) 'I don't think their ever gonna get along' it struck me. "were's dai and shou?" butch and meko stopped their bickering and looked at me funny, "you mean the trespassers?" butch asked, "the ones I pummelled into the ground?" meko questioned.

"yeah those ones" talking to them is like talking to a brick wall. "OH, their in the hall" butch stated the rom went silent "ummm…I may have possibly… told them… you were dead" meko whispered, "WHAT!" I screamed "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" I was about to strangle her, when butch stopped me. "because I told her to" he quivered. I stopped and turned around slowly, "and why did you do that?" I said in my im-going-to-f#cking-kill-you voice, "because, I didn't know they were your brothers" he slightly pounded during this, "awww is little butchy jealous?" I mocked, his blush grew deeper. "anyway that doesn't matter, just let them in" I nodded while waving my hand.

"KAORU! YOUR ALIVE!" (sorry but I really can't be bothered writing the whole reunion thing, sorry for my laziness)

Mekos pov

After my inappropriate behaviour (yay she's back to normal!) I wandered off to the garden, it was currently eleven pm. I walked over to the bridge and sat on the railing, "stupid living half, why do you always embarrass me?"I spoke to myself, "hey im not the problem, your my dead half! I was just being myself, if you can't take it then find somebody else to annoy!" spoke my alive half "im not here to annoy you! Im simply here to make the world stay balanced! Even after having me here for your whole life you still know nothing you pointless little girl!" the dead half argued back, "I never asked for any of this! I never asked to life for eternity or to be one of the most important being alive! I just wanted to be normal!" "YOU IDIOT YOUR NOTHING, YOUR NOT IMPORTAN YOUR JUST A WASTE OF SKIN! WITHOUT ME YOUR NOTHING! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOUR ANY THING WORTH LIVING!" hissed the dead, "NO, YOU CHOSE ME! SO I OVIOUSLY AM SOMETHING OF IMPORTANCE! SO SHUT UP YOU HEARTLESS TEME!" "FINALLY YOU GOT SOMETHIG RIGHT! I HAVE NO HEART! HAHAHAHA, YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!" "YOUR WRONG! IM THE ONE THAT KNOWS HOW TO FIGHT IM THE ONE THAT HAS THIS BODY AND IM THE ONE THAT IS THE KEY TO THE NEW WORLD! SO SHUT UP!"

at this the alive half forced itself to run off, leaving the dead half shouting and telling her to go back to the garden. Unknown to both the dead and alive half of meko, butch came out of a nearby bush "so that's what your hiding" he smirked and walked off.

Momokos pov

"Ahhhhhh, such a nice sleep" I looked around the room to find brick wasn't here. "brick?" I desided to shrug it off and went to the kitchen to go get something to eat.

I opened the bed room door to find the ruffs all gathered round talking, I quickly closed the door so it was only open ajar. "so meko's the key to the new world?" boomer whispered, "yeah I heared her arguing about it last night" butch spoke, "but how is that possible? The key can't be a human" boomer spoke. "it isn't" brick whispered, butch and boomer looked at him. "what do you mean?" butch and boomer spoke, "it could be she's the lead to the key or she possesses the power to unlock it"he spoke in a-matter-of-fact-voice 'man he's so hot when he talks like that' "anyway we should talk more about this latter at the moment I need to go check on kaoru, she's still in the hospital room" butch spoke, at that they all walked of in different directions. "what's the new world?" I whispered.

TA-DA! Sorry its sort, and what is the new world? Mwahahaha your just gonna have to wait and see!

Honey: and the morel to this story is… you should never hit somebody with glasses!

Me: honey? What are you doing here? And were's the rest of the host club?

Host club: OVER HERE!

Me: OMG! KAORU! HIKARU!

Twins: hello Claire.

Me: hi! And bye to all the readers! C ya next time!

Host club: mangachic62 would like to thank you for your reviews!


End file.
